Umbrella tents have long been known and widely used. Collapsible umbrella tents of various types go back at least to the turn of this century and have usually included a collapsible frame on which the fabric or other flexible sheet material of the tent is supported when the tent has been erected The term "umbrella tent" is commonly used in the trade because the frames for such tents can be erected and collapsed in much the same manner as an umbrella. Typical tents of this type are shown, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,079,757, Gould; 1,124,420, Gough; 1,666,757, Snyder; 3,000,386, Schulze et al; 3,794,054, Watts; 4,033,366, Forget. Though such tents have achieved considerable popularity and commercial success, there has been a continuing need for improvement.